


Holding Back

by Feneris



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, Eren beats the shit out of Levi, Gen, Unarmed Combat, prize fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feneris/pseuds/Feneris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being that Eren fights the titans on a rather more level playing field than the average solider, Erwin decides that further refining Eren's hand-to-hand fighting skills would be prudent. </p><p>Levi being Humanity's Strongest is naturally chosen to teach him.</p><p>To bad Eren picked up more from Annie than anyone realized.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Another SnK kink meme fill. The prompt for this was basically Levi tries to teach Eren unarmed fighting, and Eren ends up beating the crap out of him. 
> 
> Of course, Erwin being the opportunist he is, I can imagine him taking the situation and spinning it to his advantage.

As far as ideas went, this one had actually made a lot of sense. Normally the Scouting Legion had no use for hand-to-hand combat skills beyond evening the odds in a bar fight. But, as Erwin had pointed out, as a titan shifter, Eren was engaging the titans on a rather more level playing field. Therefore it made sense for Jeager to further refine his unarmed combat skills.

Levi, being Humanity's strongest soldier, and the Scouting Legion's reigning bar fight champion, was natural chosen to be the one to instruct Eren in the arts of hand-to-hand combat.

\---

The assembled crowd let out a laugh, as Eren was once again sent sprawling in the dirt. Money exchanged hands, and a few good natured jibs were shouted out.

Levi frowned. If anything good could be said about Leonheart, she had been a good fighter, and Eren had clearly learned a lot from her. But there had been something off in all their fights, and now Levi was sure he knew what it was.

"You're holding back on me." 

The entire crowd went silent.

Eren picked himself up and dusted himself off. "Sorry sir?"

Levi scowled. "I can't teach you anything if you hold out on me Jeager," he snapped. "Stop holding back, and come at me with everything you got. You understand me you shitty brat?"

The boy nodded slowly. "Yes sir."

"Good," Levi stepped back and shifted into a combat stance. "Now stop this bullshit and come at me like I'm a titan."

"Like a titan..." Eren nodded slowly to himself, as he digested the idea. A wide grin began to split his face, too malevolent to be a real smile. His eyes narrowed in a manner that brought to mind a cat that had just cornered the metaphorical canary in its own cage, and was savoring the moment. He shifted into a fighting stance.

If anyone had been paying attention, they would have seen the former cadets of the 104th running for cover.

\---

The first thing Levi became aware of was that his entire body felt like it had been repeatedly fed through a printing press. The second thing, was that he had a neck brace on, and was unable to move a muscle.

"You're awake!" Hanji's face suddenly filled his vision. "How're you feeling?"

"Like shit," Levi croaked out. "What happened?"

"Eren beat the crap out of you," Hanji replied without preamble. "It was brutal. Thankfully we were able to pull him off you before he put too many folds in your spine."

"Jeager?"

"Yeah, who would have thought. You did manage to get a few good hits on him when you pulled that knife." Hanji paused momentarily as if considering something. "Of course, Eren then broke both your arms and slammed you head first into the ground. I think you just pissed him off."

"Jeager's always pissed."

"Good point. Anyway, good news! Erwin says you don't have to teach Eren anymore! They've found something else. The doctor also said they've figured out how to get your knees bending in the right direction again. They've even manage to get all your ribs back in the right order too. Isn't that wonderful?"

"Fucking brats..."

\---

Meanwhile, in an underground area somewhere within Wall Sina...

"And now for our next match! We have our reigning champion Jurgen "The Hammer" Mirshmit facing off against newcomer Eren "Kill Them All" Jeager! Make your bets now folks! Fight starts in ten minutes!"

"Now Eren," Erwin said seriously. "I don't need to tell you that we have a lot riding on this fight. Between you and Mikasa I am certain we will be able to pay for the next expedition before the night is out."

"Is this even legal sir?"

"Sacrifices must be made for the good of humanity. If we're busted, rest assured that your night in jail has advanced the cause of humanity."

"I'm flattered sir."


End file.
